


A Good Feeling About The Future

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Iris had run into Kara and Nia by chance at Lex Luthor's press conference, and if her friends are in Central for a few days it sounds like a night out is in order
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Series: Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Good Feeling About The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Written for Iris Week Day 7: No Powers, and prompted by RennyWilson: "Caitlin/Iris, Marriage Proposal"

Lex Luthor’s plans to rebrand and expand L-Corp had brought him to Central City, and Iris had been one of the first journalists to get there so she could get a seat. Right alongside Kara and Nia.

“It’s so good to see you,” Iris said. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Ms Grant thought Kara would be a good person to write about Lex,” Nia said. “I’m here to make sure she remains a little impartial since Ms Grant decided to send the reporter who wrote an expose on criminal dealings at Luther-Corp that won her a Pulitzer to write about Lex Luthor.”

“I can be impartial,” Kara said. “I like that he’s proposing to use as much renewable energy as possible. Assuming he’s not lying about it. I’m friends with Lena, I don’t hate the Luthors. I think he was just as involved as Lillian and she was covering for him. And I know Clark said I should probably respect the fact he's Conner's other father but Conner said he hates him and refuses to agknowledge that so I don't have to do that."

“Something tells me CatCo is not in favour of this move,” Iris said. “How are Clark and Lois? They’re not here, are they?”

“No, I don’t know if there’s anyone from the Planet here, James didn't say they were sending anyone. What’s the Citizen’s stance?”

“Waiting to make a judgement. Central already has S.T.A.R. Labs, Kord Industries, Stagg Industries, Rathaway Industries, and Mercury Labs, if he’s looking to open up another building for a scientific research division, Central is a good place for it. But we’ll keep an eye on him. There’s always a place at the Citizen open if either of you want it.”

“Maybe one day,” Nia said. “But you’ll have to convince Ms Grant. How’s it going with Caitlin?”

“Really well. She’s great. Their project is going well too, I think. Still unnamed, I think the latest suggestions are Vibe Tech or Pied Piper Inc, but aside from that.”

“And the Citizen?”

“We have even got a new hire, Allegra Garcia, she’s young but I think she’ll be a good reporter with a little more practise. I’ll introduce you if you’ve got time, and I’m sure Linda and Kamilla will be happy to see you again.”

“We are in town for a few days.”

“Why don’t we meet you somewhere this evening?” Kara asked. “Is Eddie’s bar open yet?”

“He and Bette opened officially last month,” Iris said. “Have you got the address?”

“I’m sure we’ve got it somewhere,” Nia said. “How does eight sound?”

“Great,” Iris said. “I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Linda, Kamilla, and Allegra had all come with her to Eddie and Bette’s.

“Iris!” Eddie hugged her as she walked in. “Kara said you were on your way; I’ve saved you a table.”

“Thanks, Eddie,” Iris said. Eddie showed her through to the back.

“Surprise!” Cecile said. Almost everyone was waiting for her, and her dad hugged her tight, and Caitlin kissed her cheek.

“What’s going on?” Iris asked.

“What’s going on, Miss Iris West,” Linda said. “Is your website this month had more hits than the Central Times.”

“We what?” Iris asked.

“We’ve had a few inquires about printed copies,” Kamilla said. “People really like the Citizen.”

“People want printed newspapers from us? That’s incredible. And you all knew?”

“It’s just coincidence we’re here,” Kara said. “But I called Barry this morning and he said there was a surprise party and if we could get you here, that would be great.”

“You guys,” Iris said.

* * *

Even Mason Bridge- Iris’ old mentor from Picture News- had shown up and given her a rare smile. People loved her newspaper. Her family and friends were all around her. Things couldn’t get much better.

But Eddie and Bette did have to close eventually. They had to go home eventually.

It wasn’t far walk home with Caitlin. The sky was clear, and the stars shone above them.

“Good day?” Caitlin asked.

“Really good day,” Iris said. “I’m not sure I can believe it.”

“You’re really good at your job. People love you. They should, you’re wonderful.”

“And you’re sweet,” Iris said. She kissed her. “How was your day?”

“Oh, the usual, Cisco and Hartley were arguing over names again, Wally and Chester built a jet engine, Jax, Ronnie, and Lily were hypothesising about if it’s possible to transmute objects into jelly beans, and Jesse and I left Barry alone when we went to pick lunch up and when we got back he’d built a prototype artificial intelligence.”

“Busy day then.”

“This will either go terribly or really well and I’m still not sure. But I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“This is for you.” Caitlin handed Iris a box and she opened it.

“Caitlin.”

“You’re printing a newspaper. We’re doing terribly at trying to start a business. It seemed like a good day for some new beginnings. And we did talk about getting married one day. I thought you probably wouldn’t want me to get on one knee in the middle of the street, but I would like to ask you to marry me.”

“I would love to,” Iris said. She kissed Caitlin again and looked at the ring in the box. “It’s beautiful.”

“Joanie helped me find it, and Joe said you’d like it.”

“I do. And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I have a good feeling about the future.”

“As long as you’re in mine, I’ll be happy.”


End file.
